VIRUS
by Black Night Shadow
Summary: Roxas is what you would call a werefox. He dislikes humans in general, but is curious at how they work. Roxas attends a human high school where he meets Axel (Delinquent) and is paired with him on a project. When trouble begins to stir in the forest will Axel help Roxas save his pack? Will they become enemies or will they fall in love? M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIIII~! I wrote this beginning of a story for Akuroku day, I know it's late and short, but... SORRY! I''ll work on this a little every once and a while, but Heal is my priority. I know I haven't been updating, but I was busy. This is my way of saying, I'M COMING BACK! Anyway, this is my new story, VIRUS... I hope you like it!(Did this A/N make any sense?)**

VIRUS

Chapter 1

Priorities

Slowly, my head sags near the desk the longer the constant ticking of the clock rings in my ears. Somehow, I perceived school as a more exciting experience, however, I much prefer my lessons with Aqua and Cloud. At least they made it interesting with their constant bickering. My musings are cut short by the sharp voice of my literature teacher.

"Mr. Devinson what did I just say?" she hisses at me, singling me out.

"That the work _Atlas Shrugged_ was a highly influential-" I even start to zone out of the sound of my own know-it-all voice as I drone on and on, my eidetic memory kicking in and taking over. It's no wonder that I don't have any friends, despite the fact that it's already the second week of school.

"Very well, Mr. Devinson... please continue to give me your rapt attention." she practically snarls, giving me the evil eye. I don't know what her problem is, no one listens in her class anyway. At least I turn in all my homework. That's more than anyone can say for Axel. He is known for his slacker tendencies. Like now, he is the perfect representation of a generic high school delinquent. His feet are propped up on the back of the chair of the kid in front of him. His hands are behind his head, and his eyes are closed. He's got a lot of piercings, wears all black, and some people say he's really violent. Wow. Now all this needs is the nerdy girl to fall in love with him, and it turns out he has a heart after all, and then we'd have a crappy romance drama.

Wait. The nerdy girl would be me. I just referred to myself as a girl. Dammit. Being gay is too confusing. I QUIT! Well. I can't do that, can I? The obnoxious school bell breaks me from my thoughts. Just then I hear the teacher say, "-and Caleb Jones,Stacy Reynolds and Jullius Blainely, Marcus Lu and Tidus Young,and finally: Axel Zinger and Roxas Devinson will be working together on the literature project for _Wuthering Heights_. Have a _fantastic_ afternoon." Shit. I'm working with _AXEL_. GOD WHYYYYY?!

In spite of the inner turmoil of my heart, I slip quickly out of the classroom. I have to get a good place in the lunch line. I have my priorities. The cafeteria (as usual) is a deafening mix of loud screams and what sounds like wails. I. Hate. SCHOOL. Of course, there are some perks. I learn more about humans than I could ever learn in the forest with the others. However, I don't like humans much. Or their shows and movies most of the time. But there are exceptions to every rule. I like, _The Fresh Prince of Bel air. _Wait a second, I'm mind-rambling again, I have a bad habit of that.

I stare at the baked potato, mac 'n cheese, and bottle of juice on my tray, muttering, "In west Philadelphia, born and raised..." forgetting what I was about to do. Oh right... eating... I typed in my student number at the cash register and the lunch... man nodded his head as a pass that I could keep walking. The cafeteria is the same madhouse it always is at this time of day. It was annoying, how much people were yelling and acting like they never learned to eat normally. I almost wanted to eat outside, my ears are so sensitive. But, if I went outside, I might make a run for it.

When someone bumped into me, I realized that I had been standing out in the way of everything, staring into space. With a shake of my head, began one of my many daily trials: finding a seat in the lunch room.

A lot of seats were taken, and some had someone's foot on the seat or a book... Oh? I caught sight of three empty seats in the center of the lunch room. I quickly sat down in the one right in front of me with a sigh. The other people at the table began to murmur between themselves. Idiots. They got up from the table a little while later, trying to make it seem like they were finished with lunch, but I knew they just didn't want to sit next to me. Whatever. Their loss. I scooped a healthy mouthful of macaroni onto my fork and into my mouth. It tasted kind of dry for mac and cheese, but I didn't complain. It was the first thing I had eaten since yesterday's lunch.

"Hey, Roxas." a voice greeted me. I turned around to come face to face with Axel. God, his hair is so distracting. I know he's saying something, but I can't stop staring at it. The locks are like fields of fire... It's so pretty...

"Roxas?"

"Huh?' I uttered dumbly.

"I was just asking when you wanted to work on the project." Axel said.

"Oh... uh... Would today after school work?" I asked.

"Sure, your place or mine?"

"Um. Mine." I said, perhaps too quickly. I never feel comfortable in other people's homes. There was the awkward smiles and overly polite gestures. The feeling-hungry-but-too-polite-to-ask-for-food thing... All in all, it's uncomfortable. He looked at me funny and sat down next to me. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I just want to talk, apparently, this project is going to take awhile. We might as well get along." Axel said, looking into my eyes intensely. His green eyes were so bright, and they shown with such a likeness to emeralds, I had to look away.

"...Okay."

AWKWARD SILENCE

AWKWARD SILENCE

AWKWARD SILENCE

AWKWARD SILENC

E

AWKWARD SILEN

CE

AWKWARD SILE

NCE

AWKWARD SIL

ENCE

AWKWARD SI

LENCE

AWKWARD S

ILENCE

AWKWARD

SILENCE

A

W

K

W

A

R

D

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"_This is awkward..._"Axel muttered under his breath in German. WAIT. He knows German?

"_At least we aren't fighting._" I replied casually, despite my inner mantra of: "WHAT, WHAT WHAT WHAT?"

He looked at me with surprise, which shifted into a grin. "See you in fifth period, we'll work out more about the project then." and he casually sauntered away. He's hot. Wait, wut?

**A/N: I hope you aren't mad at me for being so late... I tried (kinda). *awkward laugh * ANYWAY. Hope you liked it, STAY TUNED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad I got such a positive response for the first chapter I'm so happy! Here's the second one!**

**Reviews:**

**KylaOfTheDesert:** Thank you~! I know the awkward silence was a bit much, but I felt like stressing the awkwardness was necessary.

**ElectroNerd:** Your support is much appreciated! :). Yeah, the awkward silence is... something!

**halburn:** Thank you for reviewing! AND: Yeesssss.

**Zephyr26: **Yeah, I know, the awkward is insane. I'm glad you think it's funny! I was a little worried to put it in the 'humor' category, but I think I will. So, Thanks for both reviewing... and that!

**ultimatedarkness:** I'm glad you like it! Boss username by the way.

VIRUS

Chapter 2

I stared straight at Dr. Reilly's BRIGHT YELLOW polka dot socks. It's so hard to focus when I'm constructing an entire horror movie based on them coming to life and taking over downtown. ANYWAY. I tried to close my eyes to block the image, still trying to focus on his lecture about endurance and physical fitness. He was picking on some poor kid in the front row.

"Mr. Devinson!" Dr. Reilly shouted.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes and there it was. The socks. So close that I could just reach down and touch them. "DAMN THOSE SOCKS!" was the first thing to come to my mind, and I shouted it for the entire class to hear. There was snickers and giggles around the class room, Dr. Reilly turned bright red he looked livid.

"YOU WILL JOIN ME AFTER CLASS!" he thundered.

"Yes sir..." I whispered, ducking my head down. 

~AFTER CLASS~

I glanced over at the clock. Fifth period is starting in two minutes and I was itching to get there. I would get to talk to Axel there... wait, why do I care? Suddenly I became aware of Dr. Reilly looking at me expectantly. Er. I think I missed something. Taking in my puzzled expression, he just sighed and waved me away, "Just...go."

"Uh...sorry." I muttered and scrambled out of the classroom in case he changed his mind. Why was he all lenient all of the sudden?

I made it into the classroom right as the teacher was finishing attendance. "I'm here!" I shouted, plopping down in the seat in the last row.

"So nice of you to join us." the teacher responded icily.

I chuckled nervously and fiddled with my collar. It's an inch of thick and black fabric, but I try to not bring attention to it. Which is why I wear ties, even though they look ridiculous. No wonder I don't have friends. I can't take off the collar though, it keeps me from shifting whenever I feel like it.

"As I was saying-" the teacher's lecture went straight over my head yet again as I stared at the back of Axel's head with a sigh. Today's going to be a long day.

After class Axel sauntered over, "_Hello, Roxas."_ his voice was powerful and confident.

"_Um, hi._" I answered nervously, "_what's up?_"

"_We should get to work right after school, do you have a car?_"Axel asked.

"_No,_" It would be ridiculous for a fox to have a car, "_You?_"

"_I have one, I could drive us both to your place?_"

"_Sure, I'll meet you in front of the gym, next to the parking lot._"

"Perfect." He grinned at me sweetly before waltzing away. He's so cute. I mean. What? Nothing.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

People were staring at me with such interest, like a monkey in a zoo, I can't help but shift uncomfortably. I saw someone from my Biology class wave at me, and I began to wave back, until I realized he was waving to the person behind me. I casually pretended I was scratching my scalp and leaned against the wall. I hate when that happens. After a few moments, I see Axel approach me, but he wasn't walking in his normal care-free way. He was walking gracefully, with his back straight. When he's like that, it's easy to see how tall he is. Damn.

"Hi, Axel." I greet him casually.

"Good Noon." he bowed.

"Um. Sure."

"To what fate do I have to thank for the honor to meet thee?"

"Working on that project. In Literature."

"Ah, yes! How dare I forget. Give me pardon." he walked into the parking lot, gesturing me to follow. He leads me to a beat-up truck and hops in. I climb onto the passenger seat gingerly, feeling a slight shake in my nerves. As Axel is leaving the school, I speak up.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"The Drama teacher, Mrs. Collins, request of me to speak exclusively in Shakespearean verse, for she doth not appreciate my unruly behavior."

I snort-laughed. Sounds like something Mrs. Collins would do. She's awesome. "I'm surprised you're still doing it though, I mean, we're not on school grounds anymore anyway,"

"Honesty makes a man. Also, it's quite fun," Axel chuckled.

Then... The car fell into deadly SILENCE. I stared out the window absentmindedly. Why do all my conversations end in awkward? I sighed a sigh of shame. I have terrible people skills. But then again, I'm a fox. Also, DO NOT reference "What does the fox say?" around me. This and that are totally different things. Though, I must admit. It's pretty catchy. I started to sing under my breath, "What the fox say? Gering ding ding..."

"What're you doing?" Axel looked at me with curiosity.

"Uh, nothing." I stopped singing abruptly, and told Axel to turn on Rally Street. There was another bout of silence before Axel spoke suddenly.

"Okay, you need to talk. And the way I'm going to get you to talk is by asking questions about you, cool?

"Okay... What kind of questions?"

He grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red." I answered without thinking. I was just looking at his hair and it came out.

"Oh, so is mine. What do you like to do as a hobby?"

"Hunt." I answered again without thinking. I'm really bad at this whole stealth thing. The whole world will know about were-animals before long.

"Really? That's unexpected. I write poetry." Axel responded.

"Pffffffffftttt." I started to giggle in a slightly obnoxious manner.

"Well, you didn't have to laugh at me..." Axel pouted, and I couldn't help but find it kinda cute. Kinda.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I was just so surprised. It's kind of hard to be intimidated by a guy that writes poetry."

"I intimidate you?"

"Not anymore." I laughed a bit gleefully, and merrily choked on my own spit. Axel slapped my back until I stopped coughing, but now my face was all red. Only I would actually choke on my own spit, I'm so hopeless. "Oh, turn right here," I said to Axel, pointing at a little general store.

"That's where you live?" he looked astonished.

"No, but there's a room we can work on the project. I work here part-time, so I'm really close with the owners."

"Oh. Cool." Axel nodded in understanding, not asking why we weren't going to my place.

When we walked into the store, Margaret welcomed us with a sweet grin. "Hello, Roxas!

"Good Afternoon!" I kiss her on the cheek, and head to the back. "I'm just going to work on a project for school, okay?"

"Alright, good luck." she called back.

~AN HOUR LATER~

Axel and I didn't talk much, we just sat at our desks, scribbling in our notebooks quietly, when I got the first call. I picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! We need you here NOW." Cloud's voice was desperate and angry.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know. All I know is, Xigbar is dead."

**A/N: I know it's super short and I know it's been forever, but I wanted to update as quickly as possible and tell everyone that I'm coming back to fanfiction. I practiced my writing since last time, and though this chapter isn't as good since it's rushed, you might be able to see a difference, if only a little. Anyway, peace, and STAY TUNED!**


End file.
